The D-Day Base
by Ricochet
Summary: Jenson and Rico go to the silo base where Dark Kat escaped to in hopes of stopping his plans to destroy MegaKat. Very similar to the Silo Mission off the game GoldenEye


CHAPTER 9: D-DAY BASE  
AUTHORS: FELICIA McFURRY, ACE AND ISIS  
EMAIL: RIOCHET@EMAIL.MSN.COM  
  
At the garage, Jake and Chance were watching Kats Eye News with Ann   
Gora. "Today around 4:00pm, train that was heading to Selinda broke apart.   
The front half reached its final destination at Selinda and the other half   
was blown up by a bomb. There is more to this story than a train blowing   
up. It was also carrying Dark Kat, Hard Drive and Turmoil. For some reason   
they were heading to Selinda and were pursued by new vigilante. One of Dark   
Kat's men who is in custody claimed that the new vigilante calls herself,   
"Ricochet." Ricochet managed to sneak aboard the train and kill most of   
Dark Kat's men. Also two enforcers were also involved with the incident.   
Colonel Jenson McFurry and Major Randy Biggs. Major Biggs was found dead in   
the wreckage of an Enforcer chopper. The chopper must have it the hill that   
the has a train tunnel. Colonel McFurry is missing. Lieutenant Feral   
claims that McFurry radioed her and told her about the train wreckage, and   
said that he was going to pursue Dark Kat, but the colonel wouldn't tell her   
where he was going. Hard Drive is in custody of the enforcers but he   
refuses to talk. Dark Kat and Turmoil are still on the loose. I will   
inform you when I receive any more information about this, Ann Gora, Kats   
Eye News.", said Ann.  
Chance turned off the television. "Well, looks like that must have   
been fun", he said.  
"Yeah. Well who ever it is, they really want to go after Dark Kat.",  
said Jake. "Think we should go take a look at the train?"  
"I dunno. I thought you had a date tonight?", asked Chance.  
Jake shook his head. "I drove by Isis's condo but Felicia's Kamaro   
was gone", he said.  
"Did you ask where she was?", Chance asked.  
"I can't. I don't want her friend to know that we are dating until   
Felicia wants to tell her.", said Jake. Jake got up from the couch and   
sighed. He looked sad and depressed. Felicia didn't even call to tell him   
that she was going to go out and couldn't go out with him tonight. He was   
worried about her still even though he had been almost a month now since the   
incident with Turmoil. "I guess I better go and work on some of my   
missiles." He walked toward the hangar's ladder.   
Chance shook his head. He was also wondering why Felicia didn't   
call Jake. Chance had the awful thought in his head that she could have   
went back to Turmoil. But he wasn't about to tell Jake. "Hey, Jake. I'll   
help you.", he called and ran after Jake.  
************************************************************************  
Meanwhile at the train wreckage site, the enforcers had basically   
set up camp there. Paramedics were trying to get Dark Kat's Special Forces   
who were injured from the train wreckage. Commander Feral, Felina and   
Steele were sitting at some tables with canopy on top. They were going   
through some paperwork of basically damage, who was injured, fingerprints,   
etc.   
"So, Jenson decides to do things on his own, and look what happens.   
A wrecked train, an enforcer dead and two dangerous criminals escaped.",   
growled Feral as he threw down the papers he had in his hand.   
"Well, uncle, Jenson did get Hard Drive.", stated Felina. Feral   
gave her a mean look and then said, "That isn't the point, Felina. I am the   
one in command here and Jenson isn't able to understand that."   
Steele, who was eating a donut, nodded his head. "You are   
absolutely right, Commander", he said.   
Felina rolled her eyes. "He is such a suck up", she said to   
herself.  
"Commander.", Sergeant said as he approached them. "We have reason   
believe that Colonel McFurry is working with Ricochet.", he said.  
"Could be his sister.", Steele tried to say but it wasn't   
understandable because of the donut piece in his mouth.  
"Okay, that it is where I want to start off. I want phone taps on   
the phones from now on in Enforcer Headquarters.", Feral said  
"Wait, wait. You're never going to get that.", said Steele.  
"You tell the mayor that I want phone taps at the Enforcer   
Headquarters!", Feral ordered.  
"Why are you yelling at me? Why?", demanded Steele. "Why don't you   
yell at someone else all of the time."  
"Uncle.", Felina called.  
"What?!", Feral yelled.  
"That-a-boy.", Steele cheered.  
"I am going to take Hard Drive to Enforcer Headquarters.", said   
Felina.  
"I'll go with her.", said Steele and he quickly got up.  
Feral was left there with the Sergeant sitting at a table.   
"Sergeant, what are you doing?", Feral asked.  
"I'm thinking.", said the Sergeant.  
"Well, think me up a cup of coffee and a chocolate donut with some   
of those sprinkles on top", said Feral as he sighed and sat down at his   
table.  
***********************************************************************  
Ricochet and Ace had finally reached the silo base.   
Ricochet collapsed to the ground trying to catch her breath. "That is the   
longest 7 miles I ever known," she complained as she finally caught her   
breath.   
"Are you sure that Dark Kat is here?", asked Jenson as he helped his   
sister up.  
Ricochet spotted Dark Kat's Fear ship and pointed to it. "Does that   
answer your question?", she asked.  
Jenson nodded. "Come on, let's get him before he manages to get   
away again.", he said.  
"But how do we get inside?", asked Ricochet  
Jenson walked over to the side of a hill. "If I studied my maps   
right, there should be a ventilation shaft around here." He looked around   
till he saw a grate with a rock on top. He picked up the rock and saw that   
it was the ventilation shaft. "Here is our ticket in."   
They opened the grate and jumped down. Inside was a missile that   
the enforcers had put there. Commander Feral had planted these missile   
silos just in case they went to some kind of war.   
"Don't tell me that Dark Kat is planning to launch that thing?",   
asked Jenson.  
"I don't think that is it. There has to be something in here that   
ties with his Doomsday Satellite.", said Ricochet and she took out the D5K   
that she got from the train. "I wish I had my silencer; this thing is going   
to wake-up everybody in here."  
"Well, it is better than nothing.", said Jenson as he took out his   
Dostovei.  
They ran over to the door that would lead them to the silo's launch   
base. Two of Dark Kat's Special Forces who were standing guard saw Jenson   
and Ricochet. They aimed their guns at them but Jenson took them down.   
"Piece of cake.", commented Jenson and had managed to take down the rest of   
the guards who were in the other hallway.  
"Well, fine then Jenson. Don't let me have any fun.", Ricochet   
grumbled.  
"Hey, I more quick on the draw than you are.", teased Jenson.  
When they reached another room, all they found were scientists and a   
bunch of controls, but no satellite. One of Dark Kat's Special Forces was   
standing guard at the side while another one was walking up and down the   
stairs. "More easy targets.", said Jenson as he aimed his gun at the guard   
at the side who was unable to see them.   
Suddenly Ricochet jumped in front of Jenson and fired at the guard,   
then she turned and fired at the guard at the stairs. Both collapsed about   
the same time. "Now it is party time!", yelled Ricochet in triumph.  
Jenson who was a bit jealous and concerned, said, "Well next time   
you want to do something like that, don't jump in front of a gun. I almost   
shot you!"  
"Well, I didn't want you to have all of the fun.", his sister   
protested as she held up her gun proudly. Jenson gave her a mean look and   
then said, "Let's keep going."  
Finally after going room to room, Jenson and Ricochet finally found   
the prototype of the D-Day satellite. Ricochet took out her mini camera   
that she manage to buy also and took pictures of it. After she was   
finished, she said, "What should we do with it? Steal it?", she asked.  
"No. Destroy it.", said Jenson as he pulled out a plastic   
explosive.   
Ricochet looked at the explosive in horror. "Where did you get that   
thing at?!!", she inquired.  
"Hey, the enforcers get to have some fun.", said Jenson as he placed   
the explosive on the prototype. He set the timer at 3:00 minutes.  
"You sure that will give us enough time?", asked Ricochet as she saw   
him set the timer.  
"If it gives Dark Kat enough time than we should have enough.", said   
Jenson. "Ready?"  
"Ready to rock 'n' roll.", said Ricochet as she reloaded her gun.  
Jenson pushed the arm button and then said, "Let's move."  
They ran up to the door that was on top of the stairs, Jenson opened   
the door.  
At the end of the hallway, stood Dark Kat and 4 of his special   
forces. "Kill them, kill them!!," commanded Dark Kat. The Special Forces   
started to fire.   
"Oh, crud!", said Jenson as he pushed Ricochet out of the doorway   
and shut the door.   
"Now what?!," asked Ricochet.  
"I don't know. How can we get past his guards?," asked Jenson.   
"Go out in a blaze of glory?", suggested Ricochet.  
Jenson smiled. "In a blaze of glory.", he said. He opened the   
door; he and Ricochet started open fire rapidly at the guards. The guards   
were taking down in a few seconds but more continued to pour in. Dark Kat   
ran off to get out of the silo base. Ricochet and Jenson started to make   
their way through the gun fire, and managed to take down the special forces.  
"After him.", ordered Jenson as he and his sister ran after Dark Kat.  
**************************************************************************  
Dark Kat had reached the elevator that would leave the silo and went   
up to the surface. When he reached the top, his Fear Ship was there along   
with more of his Special Forces. Dark Kat smashed the elevator controls   
making it impossible for the elevator to work. "We're leaving!. Now!", he   
ordered as he walked up to them.  
"Yes sir," said one of them. Dark Kat and his Special Forces got   
into the Fear Ship and flew to their next base.   
**************************************************************************   
When Ricochet and Jenson reached the elevator, they noticed the   
elevator wasn't working. "Oh, great!", cried Ricochet. "Are we stuck down   
here?"  
Jenson couldn't answer because he felt the same way. He looked down   
at his watch and said, "We have only about a minute left."  
Suddenly Ricochet had an idea. She pulled out a grappling gun that   
she had bought. "How did you get all of this stuff?", asked Jenson.  
"From my salary.", said Ricochet as she shot a grappling hook up   
into the elevator shaft. The grappling hook connected to the top of the   
shaft; Ricochet pulled on it to make sure that it was tight. She gave the   
gun to Jenson.  
Jenson held onto her. "Hold on tight," he said.  
They made their way to the top and then ran as fast as they could to   
a place where it would be safe. The timer hit 0:00 and the explosive   
exploded. It disintegrated the base within minutes. The ground began to   
tremble a little from the explosion.  
When everything was calm, Jenson said, "I bet Feral isn't going to   
be very happy with that and Dark Kat got away."  
"Well, look at the bright side, Jenson. We have these pictures.",   
said Ricochet as she held up her camera."  
**************************************************************************  
Dark Kat was now heading to his next base which was far away in a   
place called Katvenya. "Blast them!!", he said. "Those pests are almost   
bad as those infernal SWAT Kats. No, matter, time to bail out my helper."  
  
To be continued....  
  
By: Felicia McFurry, Ace and Isis  
  
  



End file.
